Marriage Training
by Drager
Summary: Thanks to a new order placed by Tsunade, Naruto needs to pretend to be married to Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. Will something more come from this? Or will they destroy each other? Reviewer Ideas are welcomed and asked for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"So what is the problem with the law?" Tsunade asks in a dry voice. She places a scroll on her desk and then rests her chin on her hands. She stairs at Shizune

"It's wrong," Shizune release is a panic yell.

"The council thought it out well," Tsunade explain, "They even add age ranges in."

"But it is wrong to force ninjas to marry each other!"

"They are not force to get marry only to act like they are," Tsunade says, "Many of our single ninjas do not know how to act married. This hurt them when they need to go under cover as a marry couple. Have you read about Gai and Anko undercover?"

She pulls out a scroll. "A simple mission to go under cover to protect a noble's son and his new bride on their honeymoon. Anko flirt with every cute male she saw. I don't want to get into Gai. We almost had to return the money pain for the mission because the newly weds complain about their poor honeymoon."

She presses her stamp into the scroll. "Beside this could bring a little romance to the village. And won't hurt if some become marry for real." She rolls the scroll and left it on her desk. "It is only for a month." Tsunade turn to the window as she continues. "Pass this order to all the single ninja."

Slowly, Shizune reach for the scroll. Uncertain slowed her movement. She could never understand Tsunade thinking. It seams none of her reasoning would cause Tsunade's determine will to waver so she lift the scroll from the desk. She did her best to steady her nerves and bow. In silent she left the room with the order grip in her hands.

As the door came to a close, Tsunade pulls out some papers. A wide grin grew on her face as she scribbles on a blank paper. In a soft, cheerful voice she spoke for her ear only, "I'll start with a bets on who end up with whom and then about the strange event that may happen and lastly if there will be romantic after."

As her pen rapidly slide over the paper, her smile grew with a touch of prankster in it. With a practice mind she wrote the odds and wagers. Her blissful time in her hidden world of gambling ends by the sound of the door opening.

In a panic, she rushes to get the paper off her desk as she turns to the red hair Kazekage. She looks at the young face unchanging as he came closer. Angry about the interruption of her fun she gave a quick, "What can I do for you?"

"A contractor for own satellite compound want more sand," Gaara says.

"They took all that we had. Why would we need that much sand?"

"He wants to make it all from sand."

"Do you know the cost to import that much building sand," Tsunade groans, "That would also increase the time needed."

"I told him that the treaty demands that we have the compound working in two months," Gaara answer, "but he talk about artist's pride."

"What do you want me to do about it?" the Fifth Hokage

"I want permission to remove him," Gaara state. Gaara may not kill just to kill but if someone get in way of his mission's goal that is another matter.

"How about I give you a name of a local contractor," Tsunade says lifting a blank paper from the floor and write down on it. "You could threaten to replace him if he does not act according to our wishes." She lifts the paper and lazy wave it in front of the Kazekage.

"I would like to do it my way," Gaara answer pulling the paper. He turn to the remain papers on the floor. "Was that a new betting pool?" Tsunade lift the papers from the ground. "What is it about?"

With the stars in the sky, Naruto unlock his door. He steps into his place. On one side of the room a kitchen area. The other side was a small area for Naruto to train in. The clutter space is perfect for him alone. He steps along the ground to his small bedroom. He drops onto his bed.

Pounding came to Naruto. He covers his face in a pillow to block that and the morning light. It works only for the light as a second round of pounding came. Naruto roll to sit on his bed. He release a quick yawn before he stumble to the door. He opens the door to look at a pink hair. "Hey Sakura," Naruto says with a large grin.

"Naruto did you read the new order?" the pink hair ninja ask.

"I just woke up," Naruto says.

"You need to read it," Sakura says trusting a scroll at Naruto.

"Could I take a shower first?"

"No, you need to read this now!" Sakura force a scroll to Naruto.

"If you're acting this way, think about how I am going to react," Naruto says in a monotone, "I want to shower before I run off."

Sakura answer with only a nod. She looks from the blond to the room around. With the rattle of the shower, she walks to the main living area. She stops to look down at a simple scroll spread over the floor as if someone was reading it. She lifts the document and rolls it. She frowns as she looks obvious dust outline the scroll former place. She lifts a rag she turn to filth.

Clean and in his normal clothes, Naruto step into the room. He almost raises his hand to block the clean glair for his neat and tidy apartment. He smiles Sakura for the pleasant surprise.

"I couldn't stand this mess," the pink hair ninja says, "I hope you don't mind."

"It's cleaner than it ever been before," Naruto says. He rubs the back his head a little embarrass about his poor house keeping that Sakura took care of. His mind search for the right words to thank her with but his stomach took command of his mouth. "You want some ramen?" He fills a kettle with water.

"Later," Sakura says, "We need to talk about the new order."

As she watched Naruto put the kettle on the stove, Sakura began to explain, "It about marriage."

"What! I'm too young," Naruto yells.

"You idiot," Sakura yells, "The council though that us single ninjas need to know how to act marry if we must go undercover as a couple. That is why they are making us pretend to be marry for one month."

"I hope I'm not stuck with someone much older than me," Naruto says.

"There age ranges," Sakura explains in a flat tone.

"I need to talk to Tsunade-Baachan," Naruto says as he knocks the kettle into the sink. He quickly pass Sakura as he rush to the door.

"Wait," Sakura yells after him. She took off to chase after the blond. She fails to get next to the blond but she was able to keep only a little behind him. They drop to the ground and continue to run.

Soon they came top the main administration building. Shizune came running to them. "Good," she says, "Tsunade summons you two."

Sakura enter the hokage's office. She looks at the Tenten, Ino, Hinata and strangely Temari. "Do you want to see us?" Sakura ask.

"I do," Tsunade responds. A smile overpowers her ninja training as the two enter. "Naruto you stand on the right side on my desk. Sakura with the other females." As the two ninja walk to their location, Tsunade cross her fingers. "You each got order about the 'mirage training'?"

"Why did I get one?" Temari snap. She hated that Gaara was expecting it.

"Here," Tsunade says handing a scroll over to the sand ninja. "It holds order from the Kazekage that you will take part in this training and will act as a ninja of this village during that time."

As Temari reads the scroll, Tsunade eyes roll to the others. "We have a little problem. As you know your age range is mandatory for the training. This is everyone in this room are all in your age range that will be here the entire time."

Ino look from the four other girls to Naruto, the only male. "So we don't need to do this fake marriage," Ino says. Sighs in relief came from the younger group.

"No," Tsunade says dragging her voice before she continues, "You just need share Naruto."

"What!" Ninjas all over the village turn to the large building holding the hokage's office. Ninjas wearing white mask crash into the hokage's office. ANBU scan the room for threats.

"Don't worry," Tsunade spoke as she tries to end the ringing in her ears, "Teenage girls."

"I am not going to pretend to be married to Naruto," Ino growl in protest.

"What about Neji?" Tenten ask.

"Look they are all gone," Tsunade grunt, "Most are helping with the new satellite compound. They won't be back for two months at the earliest."

"So we just meet him and pretend to be married once and while?" Temari asks. In her a mixture of trying to understand and hoping.

"We'll have task for you to handle," Tsunade says, "Like going on fake dates. Shopping together. Hosting a party near the end for others fake pairings. And you need to live with each other."

Moments later, Tsunade rub her ringing ear as she wave off ninjas, ANBU, the Kazekage, Shizune, and the man from the ramen shop...wait the man from the ramen show. Later with the fresh ramen before her, the Fifth Hokage continue, "That is the most important part." She pauses to take some over her ramen. "This is so you can act married and those who are marry live together." She took more of her ramen. "I will answer any questions."

"Why do they deliver to you?" Naruto ask as is saliva drop from his lips. That quickly ended by a smack to the back of his head by Sakura.

"Idiot! Don't waste time asking for idiotic questions!" Sakura chastised the blond ramen lover.

"I'm the hokage," Tsunade simply stated.

"Is there a Jutsu to get your breasts that large?" Ino asks, "I mean this training is for one month but those should last longer."

Tsunade's right eye twitches as the five teen girls stairs at her. "Lets stay about the marry training," she grunt.

"What about money?" Temari ask, "I was planning on returning to Sunagakure a day or two from now."

"Normal training allowance with a few quick missions will still be assigned to you, provided it will not hinder your marriage training or you will not stay far from the village for too long," Tsunade answer.

"Where will the six of us to live?" Sakura ask, "Naruto's place can just hold him." Though when Sakura thought about it some more, Hinata's mansion would suite them well but she doubts Hinata's father would allow such training to take place in their prestigious home.

Tsunade smile as she spoke, "I've already fixed this problem, I've taken the liberty to look at the realty property listing and it turns out that Naruto owns a few properties. One is an old host spring resort. It should have more than enough space. It is a little hidden but close enough."

Naruto step back. His place to hide from stress was just exposed to girls, who hold common trips to the local hot springs. "Its run down," Naruto says, "They won't like it." Naruto began to make excuses, not really wanting his sanctuary be discovered.

"I'll see what money I can scrap up," Tsunade says, "You may need to do most of the work. Use your shadow clone to fix it up. Think of it as training by using many clones to handle different tasks. Then you will pick up each of the female. I expect your party to be five times better than the other parties."

"What!" Naruto yells, "I never hosted a party before."

"Because you are five pairings," Tsunade says, "But if you succeed in this marriage training then Jiraiya and I will train all of you a little."

"Really," Temari smile, "Not one but two of the Sannin." Her mind roll back to tales told of the sannins' power.

"I've already train under ero-sennin," Naruto says. All the girls but Sakura stairs at Naruto with shock at his causal use of an insulting name for a legendary ninja.

"You train under Jiraiya but not me," Tsunade says, "A little medical skills would do you some good and I have some other tricks. With the amount of chakra you have, it would be great to have you as a back up medical ninja." She turns to Sakura. "Jiraiya could teach you as well. Now got get ready you're in for a long month."

She dismisses the group and they left from her office. She smiles at the uncertainty in their walk. When Tsunade was alone in her office, she calm spoke, "It won't be so easy to pass this training with the things I have plan."

"Why did you tell them I would train them too?" Jiraiya ask as he enters from a small side room.

"Because I know how to persuade you," the Fight Hokage says. She pulls a book from her desk. "Now get some of you thing to my place. We are going to do the marriage training as well." She opens her book. "As hokage I need to show them I am willing to do what I order."

"What I want to know," Jiraiya says, "How can they learn to act marry while with those five girls are sharing Naruto."

"It may not be but it fun to watch." She took more of her ramen. "I want to see the effect of his silver tongue on them."

"Four females for one male. I don't think I wrote a book like that."

"Also because Naruto humiliated me at the meeting of the kages." How could she fall for such a simple prank. "After all a strange type of revenge is better that painful revenge. And what he did call for more than a blow to his head." She starts to read as the male ninja walk to the exit. As Jiraiya left, she spoke once more, "You write great books."

Later, Sakura close her pack. She slings it over her shoulder. She gave a quick look around her room. With a little frown she walks to the living room. She looks at her mother sitting in a chair. The older woman slid her pencil along a paper leaving a red line. She turns from the human picture to her daughter. "I though he was to come here to get you?" the elder woman says.

"I want to see the place I'm going to live at for the next month," Sakura says, "Also it won't feel right if Naruto does all the work to repair it. And I don't want to hear him yelling about not helping fix it up."

"I see," her mother says, "It is easy to know about the bad parts of a person but about the good parts? Can you tell me about something good about Naruto?"

"He's strong and grows fast. He may say stupid thing but when it matters he says the right thing."

"You know lots about Naruto."

"That's because we're on the same team," Sakura says, "We face many dangers together. I know him better than most."

The older woman smile knowing Sakura's blond teammate is a strong emotional point. "I think I understand," she replies as she lifts a new color. "You know, I've only see glances of him as you two run off. I want to know him better. I know, we should do something else," The older female says, "Like a dinner or something."

"Sure mom. I going to need some more things so I'm coming back and we can do something then," Sakura says as she open the door.

Sakura took in the chill air. She always has dislike for the cold season. Thanks to some simple ninja tricks, she was the only one that was warm in shorts at her family reunion deep in the cold season. The problem comes at night, in her own beds she drifts to a true sleep then cold strike at her unprepared body.

Sakura pull her pack strap as she starts her search for her teammate. Her neighbor is a silent little part of the village. The small houses press together. Most that can afford large house normally build them away from the village unless they are ninja. The neighbors filled with gentle craftsmen and merchants. They always hold the large smiles and give warm greetings. Sakura made her way to the business district.

She walk pass the small shops holding clothing, food and other daily items. She stops by a call of her name. She turns see a female a little older than her. She wears black pants and long sleeve shirt. Her long pink hair braded down her back. "Sakura you must be cold," the other female says.

"Not really," the female ninja answers, "By keeping a little chakra flowing I am able to keep warm and ready for a fight, Blossom."

"Okay," Blossom says. She silently stairs at her cousin failing to understand Sakura's ninja terms. "I got stuck checking on the wedding dress your mother is designing. Make sure you come to the wedding after all the work I am force to do."

"It shouldn't be too hard," Sakura says, "I'm mainly set up for training for the next month and it is in two weeks."

"Are you going to bring a boyfriend?" Blossom asks. With a large smile, she stairs at Sakura. She was always happy about the making of couples. She knows some guys from her school she can get Sakura with.

"Nope, no boyfriend," Sakura says, "I need to meet up with my teammate." Sakura slid to the right trying to slip away from another matchmaking attempt by her cousin.

"You could bring him," Blossom says slipping in front of Sakura once again, "It won't look good for you being the only one from our age group that does not bring a date."

"I'll think about it," Sakura responses. "I need to find Naruto. I have some training we need to do together." Sakura pushing pass her cousin. The pink hair ninja turn back to see the teen ran off waving to Sakura.

She turns and continues her search. Through a crowd she spots a blond walking away. She moves closer seeing orange in her clothes. He continues to walk away with two boxes in his hands. She may just see his back but she could tell it her teammate.

"Naruto," Sakura calls. She hurries to her teammate. She match pass with speed with the blond.

"Sakura," Naruto says with a smile. "I was to come and get you."

"I want to help you," Sakura says, "You know I'm going to live there."

"Kakashi gave me some advice about need to be done," Naruto says, "You know he went undercover as a carpenter. There a lot of work but luckily it all easy thing. I just got power and water to it. I need to work on the roof and walls and the floor. It doesn't have a heat. And I have no ideal how to get on install."

Sakura frown at the lack of heat. She spent time in worst weather but even a ninja needs a place to relax. With the cold season, she is going to be spending the longer nights there. Cold nights with no heat. "That is why I got to the heater," Naruto says raising the box in his arms.

They enter an area that Sakura calls the single ninja resident area. Many places have balcony for easy entrance or exit. Healthy trees rise from buildings. She giggles as Kakashi ran by chase by some female ninjas. She turn back to see Naruto a way from her and slowly gaining distant.

She follows Naruto down a stone pass. Soon the Stone became uneven. Then weed push between the rocks. Lastly rocks were missing. Naruto stop at large black gates. Sakura listen to the faded peep of the gate in the genital sounds of nature.

She follows Naruto over a path. Her sandals gave a thud as she walk over the interlock stones. On the sides grass unleveled, dirt and sticks resting on ancients leaves. She looks at the building at the end of the path. The windows fogged by years of grim. The walls were faded and patch of brown stains. One of the few shingle drops to the ground.

She foot lands on a step. The board keeps sagging under her foot. She jumps over the steps and lands on the wooden patio. She pushes the door open. Other than a crumbing reception deck off to the side the area was empty. The tiles floor crack. Gaps in the walls showing the timber support. "The rest of the building is like this," Naruto says as he follows Sakura into the room. "I plan on making this a main living area. There are six rooms here and a bathroom on the floor above. There are wooden paths leading to other buildings."

Sakura slips pass the crumbling reception desk into a small area coming from the lobby. "This could be a good walk-in closet," she says.

"Alright," Naruto yells. "Let's get going." Sakura watch as many shadow clones of Naruto appear around her. After a cheer they ran from the room.

"I'll work on the kitchen," Sakura yells, "Where is it?" She looks to see a pair of doors at the end of the former lobby. She steps over the worn and damage tiles and pushes the doors open. Her lips became a small smile as she look at the hot spring sign. "I hope it still here," she says.

She looks down the hall pass an aged sign with the word "ballroom" and others paint on it. She walks by some doors to the end of the hall. She step outside onto a raise wood platform with a sturdy roof cover it. The path turns and then passes a large building. The boards moan from the first steps in years lands on them. She pushes the door of the large building.

She enters a large room. The painted wall fades. From the ceiling hang a candelabra shape in the leaf symbol. The brass tarnish and bulbs broke. She walks across the marble floor to a large glass panel. With a little effort she the panel rattles open. She frowns at the matted overgrown plants in the field beyond. Vines reach over a stone patio. She push her hair back as the wind push it. She yanks the panel close. "It a big room," Sakura says, "A little too big for us."

She pushes simple double doors. "This kitchen is a bit big too," she says. To her right a large refrigerator. The back all hold sinks and shelves. In the center, a long row of stoves. Overall the kitchen could easily handle a large party. "I hope there is a smaller kitchen."

She quickly returns to the main building. In the hall she spots a simple brown door like those leading the kitchen. She pushes it open a little room and smile at a single stove and sink. She brush some dust from a table. A single paper became uncover. She lifts a small paper from the table. "A room service menu," she says, "Well time to get to work."

Hours later, Sakura smile at the room. Dust not longer rest on any the surface. The counter and shelves gain new life. The sink releases a grand shine. "All those low rank missions are useful," she says as she walks from the room.

She enters the former lobby. The walls once again shown their true off-white color. The floor clothes in a think brown carpet. She slips off her shoes. The carpet gently crests her feet as she walks to Naruto. She stops to look at Naruto sleeping form. His arms and legs spread out. "I'll let him sleep," She says, "What else is here?" She turns from Naruto's spread out body to a spiral staircase.

She found to strange that only the top of the step was wood. They were held up by metal. There was also a void under her as she slowly clime. At the top she walks over the steps and pushes open the first door. She walks across the large room to the first door. She smiles at the bathroom. "I hope I get a private bathroom." She walks from the room. "This was a hot spring resort. I wonder if the hot spring is still useable."

She rushes down the stairs and from the former lobby to a hall. She strolls to a doorway by a pink picture. She enters a room with tilt floor and walls. She step pass some lockers. She slid open a glass door. She step out a thick warm wrap around her instead of a chill like the rest of the outdoor. She looks at the smooth rocks under the water. She ran her fingers around the smooth boards of the fence. She stops to look at the second door. She moves her hand through the stream to the warm water. "I need to try this later."

Once again, Sakura enter the former lobby and she pushes her foot into Naruto. "It time to wake," the pink hair ninja says, "You need to get the others."

"That's right," the blonds says as he jumps to his feet. "I think I will go get Hinata."

In a large building, a man sat watching his daughter closing her suitcase. He reduces the chakra to his eyes. The sight of his daughter fades to that of a wall. With silent steps, he left the room. Even with the quickening of his step in the hall remain silent.

He spots a little girl wearing training clothes. Her pupil of her eyes lost in a pale purple. "Hanabi," he says, "Come here."

"Yes father," Hanabi replied back in kind.

He watches the girl come to him. "I have a mission for you," he says.

"Father, I am still in the academy," Hanabi utter trying to keep respectful. She wonders why her father, the head of the powerful, would give her a mission.

"Don't question me," the man grunts, "I will arrange for you to stay with Hinata, your sister. I want you to make sure nothing go too far."

"What's too far?" Hanabi asks in curiosity.

"Make sure that Hinata does not go too far with the person she force to be fake marry to," the man answers.

"Like what?"

"Do not leave them alone together and report to me what they been doing. Now get ready." He needs someone he can trust to keep Hinata shy and week from getting exploited.

"Yes father," Hanabi replies with a respectful bow and too her leave. She turns with a new though. "If this is a mission what about the payment."

"You perform as I say and you will be reward." Hanabi walk away.

A woman walk up and drop to her knee. "Hiashi, the blond kid here," she says, "He is in the reception hall."

"Very well," Hiashi nodded before walking away and towards the reception hall.

Naruto walk aimlessly around the room. "Welcome, I am the head of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi." A man with pale eyes says as he enters the room. "They summon Hinata. I want to know about the male that my daughter will be staying with."

"Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage," the blond says, "I like ramen. I hate the three minutes for the ramen to cook."

"I see," Hiashi response. His practice diplomatic skills undermined by a strange comment from a teen. "As you learn from your match with Neji, the Hyuga clan is highly prize for our capacity. In fact Hinata was taken for that reason. I kill," He lingers on that word, "the jounin who touch her in the wrong way." His voices lower with murder intend fill it. "How can I be so sure that you can keep Hinata safe?"

Naruto rub the back of his head. "You know one time I had two coupons for free Ramen. I meet a friend and gave him one to make him happy. When I did have ramen stand, I couldn't find my remaining coupon. I strip down to my boxer. It turn out it was under my headband."

"How does that answer my question?" Hiashi ask. His annoyance rose.

"I had a hard time finding the coupon because it was in a place I normally don't look."

"They will not find Hinata because they will look here for her instead of at your place," Hiashi says, "With your place in mind. I may need to contact her so I would like of it location."

"It on a small stone street that comes off the one street that comes from the main street to the ninja academy."

"So it is closer to the ninja academy than here."

"Father," a soft spoke interrupted to them. Hiashi turn to see his daughter. Her eyes turn from Naruto with her face spread with redden warmth. "Hinata," he says, "I just have a little talk with your training partner. It turn out he is closer to academy. I just thought that your sister may like a shorter trip there. She can even share a room with you."

"If you say so father," Hinata mutter. Her hands tighten on her suitcase not able to look into her father's eyes. She had hoped to be alone with Naruto or away from those of her clan. With the clothing she was planning on buying. After all, it is a good time to lets Naruto knows how she feels and little skimpier clothes may help.

Meanwhile, Hanabi look at her suit case. She slid her fingers over her clothes. She power up a device. "Okay," she says, "my night vision works. I can't wait for my byakugan gets stronger. I hope the sound improving thing is working". She closes her suitcase. "My mission is to make sure sister and the other one is not alone, report to my father and most important make sure they don't go too far. I don't why how far they travel matters." She stands up and grip her suitcase handle with two hands. She plant her two feet on the ground and pull. The suitcase move a little. "My first mission," Hanabi says as she drags her luggage.

In the reception hall, Naruto look at the Hiashi and ask, "So what is your favorite ramen flavor?"

Hiashi's dignity allows him to only with a merely raised of his eyebrow and silent.

Elsewhere, Hanabi continue to pull her luggage "I am getting out of this place with my sister." She grip her teeth to force herself to move faster.

Hinata quietly rest as he look at Naruto and her father. Then Naruto spoke once more, "So what do you think of my victory over Neji."

Hiashi tighten his hands as he remembers the match. A match between a dead last who became a genin by the graces of the nice teacher and Neji, a Hyuga prodigy.

Hanabi moan as she drags her suitcase. "I hope there won't be many adults." She starts to yank her suitcase, "Then it would be like a sleepover." She said to herself with great cheer. She was hardly allowed to go out with the rest of her peers making her look like a snob but in truth, she had always wanted to be carefree like the other girl in her class Moegi.

She stop and took deep breathes. "I should have chosen the one with wheels."

Hiashi look at the blond in front of him. Calmly he spoke, "So have you though about getting a seal like Neji have?"

"Why would I want that?" Naruto yells. Hiashi fought back a smile at the ease to kill the one that is male before him when he gets too close to his oldest daughter.

"I'll go get Hanabi," Hinata says. She ran off from the room. The two sat looking at each other. It was not long before Hinata return with her sister and luggage. "She had a hard time with this."

"I have others to pickup," Naruto says. He stands a bow to the head of the Hyuga clan. He lifts the two suitcases. "Come on," he says.

With the suitcase in hand, Naruto lead the two Hyuga females. On side of the road the tall wall of the Hyuga complex. On the other large buildings. Like vases, these buildings hold beauty and also a strange emptiness. The only time they come to life is during a ninja exam.

A door of one of those building open. Naruto stop to watch Gaara walk up to him. "Are you a here for Temari?" Gaara ask.

"I was planning on getting her a little later," Naruto says rubbing the back of his head.

"Since you're here then it would be easier to get her now," Gaara says.

"I don't mind," Hinata stutter .

"Alright," Naruto says.

"Follow me and I'll get her," Gaara says. He led them into the building. Beautiful paintings village landscape display on the wall. In the center of the room, a hand carve table. The skin covers silk cress Naruto as he low into a set.

"You're husband here," Gaara calls.

"Fake husband!" the blond yells as she walks into the room. "I don't know why you ordered me to do this," Tamari grown.

"Let's get going," Naruto says.

Gaara watch the ninja in orange and the three females leave him alone. He looks around the empty building. "My true vacation is about to begin," he says. He pulls book title The Sight of Konohamaru. "I need to see if my bet won. Temari did end up with Naruto."

"It's a dump," Hanabi says look at the building before her.

"Wait till you get to the outdoor survival. And it is better than it was before," Naruto says, "I hope Sakura can show you around. I need to get Tenten and Ino."

While walking through the village, Naruto pull out a small the paper. "Lets see Ino is at a flower shop," Naruto says as his eyes roll over the paper. It was a short trip to the flower shop. With the ringing of the small bells, Naruto turn to see a blond man wearing a ninja vest.

"You and me need to talk," the man informed him in his most threatening tone, "You know of Ino's techniques right?"

"Yea," Naruto says, "She can leave her body and control another."

"That is a simple trick," the man answer, "I taught my daughter that and I can do worst. I can shatter your consciousness if you do anything to my daughter."

"I won't let my friends get hurt and I won't hurt them," Naruto says.

"I didn't say hurt her," the man says flexing his arms, "I said if you do anything."

"Maybe we should get Tenten," Naruto says as he starts to back away from the jounin and his battle face.

The small bells rang once again. "Let's get this over with," Ino says. She slings her pack over her shoulder. "You better not think that I'm in this for more than being order, Naruto."

"You're not the only one under order," Naruto says, "I just need to get Tenten."

"No need to." Naruto turn around to see a female with her dark hair two buns on her head. "I'm all ready." She lifts a large scroll and a small pack.

"Let then I'll show you to the place," Naruto says.

Moment later, Ino look at the building before her. "Look at this yard," Ino says, "All those plants. It's horrible. How can you lets those plants suffer like that"

"I've spent my time on the building," Naruto answers, "You know, the one you're going to live in." He starts to walk away hoping to avoid a yelling match. "Oh, Hinata's little sister is staying here too," Naruto says as he push the door open. He looks at the four females sitting on the ground. The pink hair stands up.

"Naruto we still have some other things to worry about," Sakura says as she stood up, "We need furniture and other things."

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade looking into the crystal ball at an image of Naruto. He was sitting around with the girls. Then she spoke, "Now see what is going on with Naru…" The image broke to what look like sand blowing in the wind. "Hold still." She turns to Shizune standing on the tip of toes with metal rods in each hand.

"I'm trying," Shizune answer. She wiggles her foot trying to get the pipe tape to it in the right place. She still asks herself way a crystal ball need antennas.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Also I could use a volunteer to be a beta-reader for this story. Any ideas and suggestions you have would be helpful.

Also if you have to criticize please make it a constructive criticism. That way I know you are trying to help and improve my writing not just insult me.

Any assumption about how the village is set up comes from what I seen in the show and growing up on military bases.

I like to thank Mz-Kitty-Kat for being my Beta-reader but I


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto looked at his pink haired teammate. "I don't get it," the blond says. "I fix this place and gathered all of you up. What else do I need to do?"

"You idiot," Sakura yells. Her fists tighten. "Do you notice some things missing?" She gestures to her side.

Naruto scans around the room. He looks at the female ninja sitting in a circle and those next to him. Lastly he look at Hinata's little sister shaking a little. Then he answers, "I'll set up the heater."

Sakura rubs her head asking herself how Naruto could out smart a jonin and still not answer the obvious answer. "Naruto," Sakura answers. "Heat would be nice. But we need more than that."

"I spent the rest of the money on these heaters," Naruto says as he looks at the paper. He starts to unfold the paper. "Does anyone know the size of the room?" He asks as he continues to unfold the paper. "There's a chart here that shows how to set up the temperature you want." He unfolds the paper once more. "I just need the size of the room." He unfolds the paper more. "The outside temperature and the temperature you want inside."

"Be a man," Ino yells, "Don't bother with directions." She kicks the paper. Naruto scramble after the crumbling paper.

"Ino seems to be a little pissed off," Tenten voiced.

"How else am I to deal with a fake marriage with Naruto," Ino says with a loud voice. "I work hard for this shape and it's wasted on him."

"We have other things to worry about," Sakura snipes. She's not in the mood for a yelling match between the two blonds. "We don't have any food and a stove to cook it on."

"A nice hot plate and ramen cook just fine," Naruto answers.

"You're banned from the kitchen," Sakura says in a flat voice.

"I'm not going to spend large amounts of money for a place I'm stuck in for a month," Ino grunts.

"If we must then we just use a fire to cook," Tenten says.

"You can't get a fine meal by cooking on a fire," Hanabi says.

"All this talk of food. I'm starving," Naruto says, "Does anyone else want something warm?"

"I told you the stove is old. It may not be safe to use," Sakura answers.

"Follow me," Naruto smiles as he walks away. Hinata looks at the others in the room. In silence she stood up and follows Naruto.

Sakura watch Hinata leave the room. "I want to know what he is up to," She says pushing herself up to her feet. "Naruto has a solution." The other stood up and follows Sakura from the room.

They enter the hall to see Hinata looking at the blue sign. Her fingers fiddle with her coat. She turns to the door next to the sign. "Come on," Naruto yells from the door. Even with Naruto's invitation, she could not bring herself to break even this little taboo.

Sakura rolls her eyes as she look at Hinata just look at the door. The pink haired ninja push the pale eyes girl into the doorway. Hinata only answer by hiding her sight with her hands as she was forced into the male locker room. Slowly her fingers spread. She spots Naruto walking with ramen cups in his arms.

Naruto steps to a sink and start to fill the ramen with water. After he fills a cup, he places it on a tray. The tray center, that holds the ramen, is lower and with slits cut into it. With all the ramen cups filled, he lifts the wide rim of the tray and walks to the spring.

Naruto place the tray into the spring. The tray slowly drifts in the water. He turns from the floating tray to the ladies. "We have seven minutes until the ramen is ready," he says.

Naruto rests his back on the fence. Tenten made a comment about searching the places. Many of the girls just nod and enter the locker room. Ino talk about checking the plants. Naruto turn to the tray rising and lowing in the spring. Normally he would join but now is not the time to let his mind drift in the warm water.

Hinata follows the others into the hall. She looks at a door on the other wall. She gently pushes the door open. The narrow room holds many large shelves. They now hold folded rags and dust. She looks at a large machine at the other end of the room. She slides her body into a battle stance and slowly she moves towards the machine. When she got to the machine, her arms relax but her legs ready for a malfunction from the old machine.

The machine stands larger than Hinata. Hinata run her hand over the dull grey shell. She looks at what she can guess is a door. She tries to force the door open. In the end, she was only able get the metal indented into her fingers. She step back and looks at the other sides. Her focus came to a blinking red light. She presses it.

She jumps back from the hum of a motor. The metal door slowly opens. A tan glow came from the drum inside. At the bottom of the drum, Hinata finds a book. She lifts the thick book. She opens the aged cover "It can remove blood stains," she spoke as she reads the book in the glow, "and kimonos will not fade. Just press a button and the electrical door will open. Just add soap and use the easy to use controls. I guess we need soap."

Elsewhere in the old house Sakura pushes open a door. The small room only holds a desk. She walks to the cluttered desk. She lifts a book from a pile. She opens the book. "So many stayed here until the attack of Kyuubi," the pink hair ninja says, "I wonder why they stopped coming? It matter much. I need something to write a list with."

Meanwhile, Tenten enter a large building. The light shines from windows in the slanted roof. She looks up at the high walls with scars from many weapons. She steps over the soft boards. She could almost smell the sweat of training.

She tries to turn the light on. The light struggle on but after a few flickers, they die. She presses the button next to the light switch. Across the room a soft buzz came. She sees a fabric slowly come down. She walks closer to it. With a smile like Naruto discovering a bottomless bowl of ramen, Tenten examined the metal fabric.

"A weapon catcher," Tenten says, "This will be nice when I'm training." Few know how tricky it is to know weapons that were made without thought about throwing them. If Lee and Neji were slower they may have been hit by a staff or a club.

Outside, Temari walks along the wooden path to a small building. She pushes the door open. In the center of the small room, the wax remains of candles circle a baby cradle. Spider webs place around the room. "Strange," she says as she closes the door.

On the stone path leading to the entrance of the now living room, Ino look at the plants. She can tell they were once cared for but unlike her older sister she can not tell how long ago they were abandoned. Her older sister is training to be an herb grower of the village hidden in the leaves.

She turns from the plants to her watch. "Its time to eat," she says. She came to the hot spring just in time to see Naruto stepping out of the warm water with the tray in hand.

"Time to eat," Naruto call, "Take one."

Ino watch as the other took one from the tray. Last, she walks to the tray with only two cups left. She just grabs one. "Not that!" Naruto yells yanking the cup from Ino's hand.

"Knucklehead, what did you do that for?" Ino yells.

"Knucklehead," Naruto replied with his voice loud, "This one has pork bits in it." He holds the other cup out to her. "You're allergic to pork so you can have this seafood flavor."

"Thank you," Ino spoke in a soft voice. Her head hung as she took the seafood flavor ramen.

"So what do we need?" Naruto asks trying to get away from the scariest Ino has ever been. "While I was waiting for the food to cook I came up with a way to get the furniture."

"Soap," Hinata says.

"And shampoo," Hanabi answers pausing in the middle of her chewing, "I think they sell it not too far away. I can go with my sister and get it."

"I'll get the food," Sakura says. She took a little of her ramen and starts to eat.

"I'll help," Tenten answers.

"I need more clothes," Temari answer.

"I'm going to my family's shop to see if they can help with the plants," Ino answer.

"And Naruto," Sakura says, "While you were getting the other, we made a list of what furniture we need." She lifts a scroll up.

"We have a clothes cleaner," Hinata stutters as Naruto took the scroll, "But it's old so it may not work."

Naruto turns to Hinata. "I'll remember that," he says. Hinata cover her blushing cheeks with her cup of ramen.

A little later, Ino walk into her family's flower shop. Her father's calm face changes to one of anger. "He didn't try anything?" he asks.

"No," Ino answer, "I came to see if someone can help with the plants around the place."

Her father places his hand on his chin. "You know," he says dragging his words, "Your mother said that your sister could use a landscaping project for her training. It could be done for free that's if you don't mind."

"She's better with plants than I am," Ino says, "Father, do you remember the day you started your training with me?"

"Your mom yelled at you for trading with Naruto," the man answer, "It was a ham sandwich for a turkey one. Then I told you that I would start to train you because a ninja needs to look at what he or she was about eat."

"It was the only time I told Naruto about that allergy," Ino says.

"Why did you bring it up?"

"No reason," Ino stutter. She walks backwards to the door as she waved her hands.

Hanabi waits as her sister pays. She looks around the small shop. She has never seen so many body cleaning items. Rows and shelves full of bottles or bars. Each with its own smell. She watch her sister from all that. "I like the flower smelling stuff," she utters grabbing the small bag of shampoo.

"These are better," Hinata says lifting the two large bags, "They reduce odor and doesn't add new smells."

"I still don't like it," Hanabi says, "And why did you waste your money on so many bars of soap?"

"These are for us and the clothes cleaner thing," Hinata says. As she walks down the street, Hinata watch as they came up to a clothing store. "Can you watch this stuff?" she asks her sister as she placed the bag on the ground.

"Don't be long," her little sister answers.

In the clothing store, the shy girl scans for others. Hinata walks to the only other person in the shop. "Can I help you?" the store clerk asks.

"I'm here for a pickup," Hinata mutters.

"Name?"

"Hinata Hyuga."

"I'll be right back." The store clerk says before she walks into the back. She returns with seven white clothes boxes. Hinata blush remember the times she came here and order and pay for each but could never overcome her timid behaviors to collect them. Telling herself that this is the best time to let Naruto know what she feels. She collects the boxes and walks back to her sister.

In the Tsunade's office, the fifth hokage rolls her eyes over a report from the satellite compound. She scans the documents for the information. Her predecessor made sure he gets all these reports before they are sent to the intelligence officers. She was careful to keep it that way and that the satellite compounds only take orders from her. She trusts the ninjas' loyalties to the village but not to her beliefs.

"Tsunade-Baachan," Naruto calls as he jumps into the room.

Her eyes twitch in anger. She still can not figure out how this blond ninja can get into places. She heard of Naruto in bright orange painting the hokage's face on the cliff. He was spotted only after he finished in the light of midday. "I'm busy with something important," Tsunade yells.

"We need some items," Naruto says placing the scroll on the desk. "We can use my clothes washer and drier."

"I gave you all the money I can," The Hokage says, "You're not getting any more for this training."

"I'm not talking about village funds but," Naruto pause his word, "Your funds."

Tsunade slammed her fists onto her desk. "What is wrong with you?! Why would I pay for all this?" Her fingers tap the scroll.

"Well use of an exclusive hot spring," Naruto says.

"How exclusive?" Tsunade asks.

"Other than I and the girls staying there no one uses it. The best part of all is that others won't know about it."

Tsunade stops as her mind studies the deal. A place where she can get away from being hokage would be nice. Just one small detail she needed filled before she agrees. "What about the times I can use it? I may want to use it when you and the girls are gone. I don't want to set off alarms trying to get in. And is it only for this month?"

Naruto reach into his jacket and place a key on the desk. "Just remember that we live there. You can come any time from now on."

"I'll get you what you need. Tell no one about this deal." Tsunade smiles as she took the key. Her plans that involve sneaking in have just become easier thanks to one of the targets of her pranks.

On the outskirt of the village, Ino rest her back on the wall of a greenhouse. She watches someone a year older than her leave the conservatory. Her long blond hair spread over her long black cloak. Under which she wore a red shirt and brown pants. She turns to Ino. "Ino, Mother and Father told me the tale that you left to hold a house with a man." she asks.

"It's because of an order, Suki. I am here because the yard of the place I'm staying at has been left unkept for a long time," Ino answer.

"The task you speak of will come to Mother," Suki answer.

"I don't want to spend the money for a ninja landscaping," Ino says, "We'll be there for a month and I heard that mother was talking that you're ready for a project like that."

"A gift from sister to aid my training," Suki cheers as she hugs Ino. "Few allow a project with a trainee similar to self as the center. This pact must reach the ears of mother." She drop Ino and rushes inside

Later at the former hot spring hotel, Sakura placed the last of the food away. She turns to Tenten. "We're done," Sakura says, "It was smart to get a cooler to hold the cold items in until Naruto gets what we need."

"You think he will get what you asked for?" Tenten asks.

"I don't know," Sakura says, "He tries his best to achieve his goal. Most of the time he does just not the normal way," She lifts a plastic bottle. "I need to place this in the laundry room."

She walks into the room with the laundry room. Standing before the large machine, Hanabi take a bar of soap and hands it to Hinata. Hinata slid each one into the machine. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Putting soap into the clothes cleaner," Hinata says.

Sakura points at the container she brought with here. "You use this soap in the washer," She says in a flat voice. She reaches into the hopper form the soap and pulls out box soap.

Hours later, Naruto starts to make his way to the place he was staying. The simple task he adds to after his talk with Tsunade and the man just keeps dragging himself. With the last one was done, Naruto happily place all six of them into his pocket.

Slowly he made his way back. It is frowned upon for ninjas to go running every place. It is more important to keep the path clear for critical messages. "Hey Naruto." Naruto turns back to Ino. "So did you fail to get the furniture?"

"Why do you think I failed?" Naruto asks.

"You just seem the type that would fail," Ino answers.

"Hello," a third blond says as she steps between them. "I was spoken to by the name Suki." She raises her hand to Naruto. "Sweet to meet you, my sister's lover."

"Not lover!" Ino yells, "We are training to be under cover lovers."

"Say not in public," Suki spoke in a hush voice, "You must act with lover movements where our eye can see."

Naruto grab Ino's arms and slow. Suki continues to walk. In a soft voice he asks, "Why is Weird Speaker with you?"

"She is my sister," Ino growled, "and she is going to do the landscaping for our home."

"We just need a few minutes to clean and plant some flowers," Naruto says.

"You idiot, she going to give the land an entire ninja landscape makeover. The type that is beautiful and dangerous if you're an intruder. My mother's family has been doing this since the founding of this village. They help to secure all ninja compounds. That includes Hyuga a few years ago."

"How does placing plants in the ground help make a place safer?" Naruto asks as he grumbles in a questioning voice.

"You plant a bush that is thick and has thorns in a shady place and you remove a hiding place for ninjas. There are some other plants with little secrets in them. If you place the plants carefully then only other plants experts will be able to tell where they are. Got that?"

"Not really. We should show your sister the way."

At the place, Suki walks from Naruto and Ino. She stands in the center of the grass. "I shall carry glory back to you plants of these walled ground," Suki called out. "You will conquer these fields with beauty." She turns to Naruto and Ino. "I must speak with the muse in me alone."

"Your sister is scary," Naruto whispers as they walk into the building.

Inside, Sakura walk up to Naruto. "How much did you get?"

Naruto smiles and turns to Ino. With a sly voice he tells Ino, "See Sakura thinks I would succeed."

"Well good for her," Ino grunts.

"How much did you get?" Sakura asks.

"I got everything on the list," Naruto cheered, "But for the washer and drier but if the one here doesn't work then I'll get mine. And they are being delivered."

"How did you get someone to agree to get all of that and bring them here?" Tenten asks.

"Tsunade get to use the hot spring any time she wants to," Naruto says, "With the offer of a hot spring. It didn't take that long."

"Then what did you spend all that time then?" Temari asks.

"I was getting these made," Naruto snaps as he pulls out some keys. "It would be a pain to be forced to unlock the door for each of you. I marked each of yours so you can tell them apart." He starts to hand out the keys.

"Why's are wavy lines coming from a fan on mine?" Temari asks.

"That's wind," Naruto says.

"Why is mine a can?" Hinata says.

"That like the medicine you gave me during the exam."

"Why is mine a baseball?" Hanabi asks.

"I don't know you," Naruto says.

"Give me yours," Hanabi yells.

"No way," Naruto says, "You know how long it took to carve ramen on a key?"

"Longer than that a baseball so give it."

"Fine, I'll take the key," Naruto yells yanking the key from the young girl.

"I'm a Hyuga. You can't take away from me," Hinata's little sister yells.

"So what," Naruto yells, "I paid for the key."

"I'm a Hyuga. You must show respect," Hanabi says.

"I don't care if you're the master of all jutsu in the world," Naruto says, "I don't respect whiners. You'll get a key when you prove you're not whining."

"Naruto," Tenten says, "Seeing how we have nothing to do, I was hoping you could help me with some training."

"I guess," Naruto says.

An hour of sweat later, Naruto ducked below a sword. His hair shake as the blade just pass them. He jumps from the saber. Mid-air, a spear staff slams into him. He grunts as he broke into smoke.

Tenten would smile if she was not using her mouth to get all the air she needs. "This is better than practice dummies, they don't move," Tenten says.

"I can try to counter next time," Naruto says.

"Later," Tenten says as she drops to the ground. "That move takes so much out of me to do and doing it so many times."

"Do you want me to clean up?"

"No, I'll take care of it. Once I recover."

"Alright," Naruto says as he steps over Tenten.

"Hey Naruto." Naruto turns to the girl sitting on the floor. "Thanks for allowing me to use your shadow clones as targets. Neji and Lee are too busy training."

Naruto steps onto the wooden path. He watches the desert ninja walk up to him. "Is the training room open?" Temari asks.

"Tenten is in there and need to clean it up, fan girl."

"That's Temari! You may have help my brother but that don't give you the right to call me that." She takes a few steps pass Naruto. "Thank you for what you did for my brother."

"No prob."

"O greet tree." They turn to see Suki sitting on the trunk of a tree. "Once more you will be reborn to the greatness." She walks onto a branch. "You arms hold strength."

"That's the gardener Ino got," Naruto says.

Temari opens the door to the training building and yells, "Hey Blade Babe, clean up it's my turn."

Naruto entered the main building. Hinata walks from the room. "Hey Hinata," Naruto says.

"Naruto," Hinata slowly spoke.

"Where is your sister?"

"She's training," Hinata says as she rubs her jacket, "No one enters my room for a while."

"So what do you think about this?"

"I…" Hinata stop. "I…We are…I don't know."

"I feel the same way," Naruto says, "It's not so bad. I get five beautiful ninjas as my fake wives." He stops by Hinata's squeal.

"I need to go help Hanabi," the blushing girl says. Hinata ran off.

"I know you will help her," Naruto says.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura says, "When is Tsunade going to come?"

"I don't know," Naruto says.

"She is busy," Sakura answers. She walks with Naruto into the living area. "You did a good job with this place."

"Thank," Naruto uttered through his smile, "Once we get the stuff it would be more like home." Naruto turn to Sakura. Her hand covers her mouth almost as if she's trying to block the laughter from being heard.

"Sorry," Sakura answers, "You go against what we were told in the academy about being a good ninja but you still succeeded. At times I ask myself if you are just acting the fool. I just want to tell you I'm proud of being your teammate."

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto says, "You're not bad yourself."

"I am," Sakura answers, "I didn't even try to truly improve until Sasuke left."

"You didn't have a reason to improve," Naruto says, "If you need help, I can."

"Well you see," Sakura says, "There is a wedding in my family and I need a male escort, so I need you to come."

"It's a date," Naruto cheered.

"Naruto, I may be the oddball of my family, but you don't need to enhance my reputation."

"I'll try."

"I'm here," Tsunade called as she shoves the door open. "Where do you want these? Hurry, I want a nice rest in the hot spring."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura just look at Tsunade with a large scroll in one arm and a bottle in the other. Sakura watches as her teacher walks pass her. The pink hair ninja glance at Naruto. She wonders if Tsunade is living up to the title of Legendary Sucker. "Let's start with this room," Sakura says, "This is our living space."

"Alright," Tsunade walk over to a wall. Her hand slowly strokes the patched wall. "I haven't been in here for a long time. It worn down since." She turns to Sakura. "Lets speed this up. I want a drink."

A blast of cracking wood came to them. With the blast still rumbling, Naruto yells, "What the." Naruto charges down the hall with his hand on his weapon pouch.

Sakura stop her chase by an age hand wrapping her arm. She turn to her teach. Tsunade eyes stair deep into Sakura's her lips form a weak frown. The looks she given Sakura many times during her training. The look that Sakura is about to do something that is dangerous. "It best you stay out of it," the older female says in a soft voice. "It happen sooner that I though."

"What happening?" Sakura questions.

"Not now," The Fifth Hokage says, "I want to drop down the furniture and get to the hot spring."

"I need to see what Naruto is up to."

"You don't want me to place thing randomly around here do you. You may find that you need to carry a bed up that spiral stairs."

Sakura drag a no from her voice. "This is the living space."

With rapid steps, Naruto made his way to the source of the bang. He watches the roof of his training hall split. Chunks of it fell with random weapons. Through a hole in the wall, he watches Tenten and Temari in a blend of fighting and arguing. Naruto watch as Tenten release a wave of weapons at the sand ninja. Temari start to run from the weapons. She felt one skimming close to her head. She turn back to watch a bundle of blond hair drop to the ground. Temari reach up sliding her hand over her head. She stops at loss hairs and stumped hairs. "You know how long it takes to get my hair like this," The sand ninja scream as she spread her fan once again.

"What are you doing," Naruto yells as he charge to them.

"How would you like it if I cut off one of those ugly balls off your head," The sand ninja yells. She ready her fan behind her as she bends her knees. "I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"You'll find that I am stronger than the last time we fought," Tenten answer. She unrolls the large scroll.

"I've been training too," Temari says.

"Shut up and Listen to me," Naruto yells. Both females turn to Naruto with their war face. Pain charge through him as he flew back. When the wind dies, he drops to the grass with blunt weapons. With blackening sight, Naruto watch the two ninja face each other again.

On the second floor of the main house, Sakura watch Tsunade smear her blood on the scroll. Smoke burst from the scroll. From the smoke a bed drop. "Isn't this bed large for just Naruto?" Sakura ask. She easily could see she the even spreading arms she would not reach the other ends of the bed. Its length is her plus anther haft.

"You are to look marry," Tsunade says, "and marry couples share a bed. I just got a bed that can handle the large numbers you have."

"Sakura," Hinata stutter as she ran into the room, "Naruto…Naruto got hit by Tenten and Temari."

"I try to ignore the load bangs," Tsunade grunt, "but this is going too far. They are going to pay for delaying spring time and my drinking time."

The hokage marches from the room. She stomps down the stairs and then the hall. She shove the door open and made her way over the wooden path. She came to Naruto still on the ground. Tenten and Temari grapple with each other as they continue to yell bitter words. Around them weapons, and wounded wood liter the ground.

"What are you doing," The Hokage yelled. Quickly the two jump away from their fight and stood straight. Temari pull the front up her clothes up trying to hid the gap showing the top of her breasts. Tenten left bun was loss and hanging down. Her right sleeve hand by a few threads. Temari's fan discarded with Tenten scroll. "This is training on how to fake a marriage," The sannin command, "You are not at this more than a day and you already hit you husband. You didn't even know that there was a guest here. This could have blown your cover." Her lips warp into a smile. "I know the extra training you need."

Later, Naruto found himself in warmth with gentle rolling on his shoulder. He open his eyes to see Tsunade. From her lower shoulder up was expose the rest hidden under the waters of the hot spring. She was slowly sipping from a small cup. She lower it to a floating tray and look at the him. "Good you're awake," she says, "So how are you doing?"

"Good," Naruto says as he looks for the source of the pleasant feeling in his shoulder. He blink as he saw Temari and Tenten one either side of him wearing swimsuit. "What are they doing?" Naruto yell as he jumps up showing his boxer. Temari and Tenten recoil a little from the warm splash.

"Calm down," Tsunade responds, "They are here because they attack you. It was clear that they needed some extra training. So I decide that they would give you a shoulder rub until I leave."

Slowly Naruto sank into the warm water. Both females turn to face Tsunade. She gave a simple nod and both went back to rubbing Naruto's shoulders. Tsunade finish another sip. "Since you are the youngest group under going this training, I may need to do some extra teaching on this subject."

"What do you know about it?" Naruto bellow out.

"I've had an undercover missions where I had to fake being marry," the hokage answer, "It's success saved many lives." She leans a little forward. "Girls would you like to take a short brake?" Both ninja slows their num fingers and nods. "Then run and get every one. If you take too long or I'll increase the time you rub Naruto's should." To stop their finger getting worst, Temari and Tenten run from the room. "And get them to wear a swim suit!" Tsunade yells as the two fade from view.

"What I'm not that ugly," Naruto yells.

"You've been out for a while," Tsunade answer, "From the movement of their fingers. I may need to find something else. Can't have two ninjas that can not use their hands."

Tsunade smile as Sakura walk in with a lime green one piece swimsuit. "There better be a reason that I'm wearing this," the pink hair girl says.

"I'm going to give a short lesion about being marry," the hokage answer, "and I don't feel like getting out of this water."

The next Hinata came she was wearing a plain white swimsuit. Shortly Tenten and Temari walk in with Ino. "Good are you are all here," Tsunade say, "You too get back to rubbing his shoulder." Both Tenten and Temari eyes widen and hands twitch. "I did say you could take a brake" The two ninja moan as the hokage comment. "Fine," Tsunade comment, "you can stop rubbing his should if you sit on his lap for the lector."

Tenten eyes widen. She slightly bends her finger but stop by pain spearing through her fingers. She slips her foot into the warm water. She smile as she her sore fingers slip into the water. Slowly she move over to Naruto. Slowly she lower herself onto Naruto's lap. Tenten found it strange to sit on the lap of a boy. Temari slowly follow.

"Alright, the rest of you get in here" Tsunade says. She watch Hinata, Ino and Sakura move faster into the spring. They keep a distance from Naruto and the two sitting on his lap. "All of you must know the first rule of undercover is not to bring attention to you and those you work with. One such way is knocking out the one you are to be close to. It not just the big things but also the little things that can help or destroy you façade. Like being away from you husband in a hot spring." She smiles as the three move a little closer to Naruto.

Tsunade pause to take another sip. "Remember this is all about how people think. For that you should set up a warning that a guest is in this compound. That should allow you not need to act marry in private. Just remember that I have way of watching and shouldn't do big thing to give away your cover." She took another sip. "In public you need to come up with a way to show you are married. Think of how you parents act with each other."

"I never had ones," Naruto yells.

"The truth is my father is dead," Sakura says.

"My mom died around Gaara's birth," Temari says.

"My mother and father don't spend much time together," Hinata stutter.

"I live with my uncle and aunt," Tenten blurted out.

"Am I the only one with both my mother and father?" Ino ask.

"Alright," the older ninja say as she hung her head to think. Her arm thrust from the water and point at the other blond female. "Ino tell us about something about you mother and father."

"Well…since I was little, when my father is leaving for a mission, he and Mother kiss," Ino says.

"That it," she cheers unable to control her eagerness, "You need to practice kiss Naruto." Ino, Sakura jump to their feet. Ino mouth is wide as she shrieks. Sakura eyes remain white. Hinata sank into the water to hid her red face. Tenten and Temari try to stand up but their legs tangle and keeping them on Naruto. Naruto eyes widen and his mouth drop but he was unable to say anything. Filled with a prankster joy, Tsunade smile that she found something that silent the load mouth blond. "Fine we're start with a peck on his check. Tenten you're the closest to Naruto give him a peck on his check." She took another sip as she readies herself for the show.

"But," was all Tenten could force out. She took a deep breath. "I never kiss a boy before," Tenten mutter.

"Then it is even more important to practice," the Hokage says, "In fact a full kiss may be needed here."

"I'll give him a peck," Tenten says.

She turns to Naruto. Slowly she moves to Naruto. She closes her eyes and presses her lips onto his check. With his gentle warm lingering on her lips she turns to Tsunade. She did not bother to remove the warmth that lingers on her lips.

Tsunade nods and says, "You seam to be a little unsure. The rest of you will need to do it as well. You can move Tenten. Temari take you turn." Temari gave a quick thrust to Naruto's check. "A bit fast. Next up Ino." Temari push off Naruto and move away.

"What," the mind manipulator yells. She raise to her feet

"Don't act so shock," The blond boss answer, "You know that you were going to."

"I don't want to kiss this weakling," Ino yells.

"Weakling," Naruto yells as he jump from the water.

"Just do it," Tsunade yells.

Ino release a puff of air in protest and turn to Naruto. She moves her lips to the Naruto. The moment they touch s checks, she pulled back. "There," Ino spoke to the hokage.

"A fast and forced. You need to make it look like you want to kiss him," Tsunade answer, "next up is Hinata."

"Alright," Hinata say in a soft voice. Slowly she moves closer to the blond male. Her heart passion increase as she moves her lips closer to Naruto. She closer eyes as she move closer. The one thing she been wanting to do for years and now she is being forced. Then they press into Naruto's check.

"Hinata," Naruto yelled as he grabs the falling girl. Her red face hags. Her eyes daze. "I think the heat got to her." He yell as he turns to the others as Hinata hang limp in his arms.

"She fine," Tsunade responds, "Although she needs to do some work. Alright, last up is Sakura."

The pink hair ninja rise to her feet reminding herself it is for training. She walks over to male she is closest to. She moves her lip to meet Naruto's check. Her lips stay on Naruto for a short time.

"That was good," Tsunade say, "It was a bit long though." Sakura eye widen as the reason for her action return to her mind. "It's getting late. I need to get my clothes and get back." She stop and turn to them. "If you tell anyone about me coming here, I know a few way to make you suffer." She turn and walk into the locker.

Sakura mover her hand from blocking Naruto's vision. "We need to start cooking," She says.

Naruto response, "Great, I'll get the Ran…"

"You're not cooking," Sakura yells, "I'm not going to eat ramen everyday. I'll call you when the food is ready."

A little later, Naruto walk into the now living room. He drops his wet towel into a bend with other towels. The room now had two large blacks chairs with think padded hid. He ran his hand over the soft arms as he walk over the black couch. Naruto drop into the couch. He sank slowly into the sofa's gentleness.

"That looks comfortable," Hinata softly say.

"Sit down and find out for yourself," Naruto says.

Hinata nods and slowly lower herself onto the couch. She rest straight along the back of the couch. Her legs follow the sofa's angles. Naruto sat on the other end. He rest at the corner of the arm and back of the couch. His right knees resting on the cushion and his left leg hanging off it.

"This is going to take some time to get use to," Naruto comment.

"Yes it will," Hinata answer.

"I never really lived with anyone else. I've been on my own for a very long time. I've been on mission with others but that is different."

"I have live with many before but not like this," Hinata answer, "The Hyuga compound is busy. Servants cleaning or a dignitary trying to gain the favor of the Hyuga clan. I should be getting ready for dinner."

"How do you get ready for dinner?" Naruto ask.

"I need to gets clean and change clothes," the Hyuga says.

"No use doing that with so close to meal time. Take care of it the after so when you get some on you."

"I suppose you're right."

"The meal is about ready," Ino says as she walks into the room.

"Lets get going then," Naruto says as move a hand to help Hinata. Hinata blush as she grab Naruto's hand. Naruto gently pull her to up.

Naruto enter the dinning room. The table was little more than a wooden board held up by four legs. The chairs were made in the same manner. One creek as Naruto sat on it. The hard flat wood push up into Naruto.

"What is wrong with this chair?" Hanabi ask as she wiggles.

"They are cheap," Ino answer.

"They furniture in the living room is nice," Hinata spoke.

"Here the food," Sakura says as she enter the room. "Grill steak, rice and a salad," she says as she and Tenten place food at the center of the table.

"I want a lamb flavored in lemon and tea," Hanabi says.

"We don't have lamb, or lemon," Sakura answer.

"Get some and cook it," the young Hyuga state as she cross her arms.

"I cook this and I'm not going to waste my time for that," Sakura says.

"Then none of you shall eat until I get what I wants," the young member of the great Hyuga clan yells.

"You said something?" Naruto ask as a piece of rice cling to his skin.

"You heard me," Hanabi says crossing her arms.

"Sorry," Naruto says rubbing the back of his head, "I wasn't listening. It didn't seam that important."

Hanabi narrow her eyes at the one that told her that her words were worthless. The second in line to being the head of the Hyuga and some no clan just say that her word does not matter. She sat quietly as she though of a way to reduce cleverness so he would understand as she explain the majesty of the Hyuga class.

Naruto sat waiting for the next female to start talking. Slowly Hinata raise a piece of steak to her mouth. Her back was straight up and her elbows are off the table. She carefully and slowly took each bite. Her sister acts the same. Temari eagerly place more of the salad into her mouth. Ino push the rice from the rest on her plate. Tenten slice her steak and mix them with the rice and vegetable from the salad. "Since we are all here lets talk about some rules," he says.

"I want my clothes for the day place on my dresser before I wake," Hanabi says, "Then I expect fry eggs on my rise when I enter this room."

"Are you going to cook?" Naruto ask.

"No," Hanabi reply, "Why should I act as a lowly servant?"

"Lowly servant," Sakura mutters as she took the last of her steak season in her mother's secret spices.

"If you don't cook then you get whatever the other cook," Naruto says.

"Since we're on cooking," Sakura says, "We need to come up with a schedule of who cooks."

"The person the cooks get to pick what to cook. I know what I'm going to cook," Naruto says.

"Like I said, you're not allowed in the kitchen," Sakura says, "I'm not going to eat ramen that often."

"That sounds like a good rule," Tenten says, "I know some about cooking."

"I cook for my brothers," Temari says.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto ask.

"This place is nice but it can be better," Sakura answer, "There many things you can fix up around here."

"Speaking fixing," Naruto says, "No breaking my place." Naruto quickly glance at Tenten and Temari.

"Sorry," Tenten says, "I'm sorry I help brake the place after you help me with my training." She hopes that Naruto forgave her. He is her friend but also she want to use his shadow clones for more training.

"It alright," Naruto says.

"As the guest not only in your place but in your village I must also ask for your forgiven," Temari says. She found it hard that her action today would hurt relationship between the two villages but politics is more muddle than battle. Once she offended a visiting ambassador by having blond hair.

"Yea sure," Naruto answer.

Soon Sakura stood up and walk from the table. "I'm going to do some reading before I sleep."

"I'll do the dishes," Ino answer.

Later, Ino look at the dirty plates. She pulls up her gloves. "This is the worst training," She mutters as she took the first dish. "I spent all this time to look good and I am stuck with Naruto. He is loud and have a temper. He does smell better than Kiba." She picks up the next dish. "I guess I need to make the best of this…if there is a way to."

Hinata look at her sister lying on the bed. The little one curls up to one side. Hinata pull out some clothes for little sister. Clothes that Hanabi wore to the academy before. She smiles at the little details that make then stand out. She is happy that her little sister is not as shy as her. Hinata hope that her little sister can learn things from the ninjas here. With the ninjas in mind she though back to the kiss with Naruto. She blush hard when she ask herself if she should ask Naruto practice some more.

Sakura sat in her room. She flip through the guestbook once more. She tries to keep her mind off the kiss with Naruto. Her first true kiss with a boy. Naruto was a better than Lee and other others. It not that she hates the others. It is just that Naruto is male she is closest to.

Tenten sat sharpening her weapons. She pause and place her weapon down. It seam that she has not fully recover from rubbing Naruto. She normally dealt with Naruto on missions and had little contact with him. After dealing with Lee and Nyge on a normal bases, Naruto seam to be more balance.

Temari sat on the roof looking at the place. Even in the soft moon light the plants around her were beautiful. Only time she seen plants growing in large numbers has been in a green house. And they only grow plants of important uses. Then there are the way the ninjas here act and think. She remember her father trying to bring some of it to their village. She never under stood why her father work so hard but she may learn it while here. Not as an ambassador but as a ninja here.

Naruto walk into his room. The room has only a large with bed cover in black sheets. He reaches into his pack and pulls out his night cap. He drops at the center of the bed. He spread his limps out and found that he did not touch the ends of the bed. His body maybe well rested but his mind is not. Today was a emotion fatiguing day. "Maybe tomorrow will be easier," he mutters.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Grammar is the last thing that I worry about. I am more worry about what I write and how I write it.

If you have an ideal go ahead and add it. But if you just want to say you like this story go ahead and say that.

As for pairings I really do not care and can let the reviews pick. You can pick for Naruto to end up with Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and/or Hinata. You can pick any number of pairings or a mixture. I mean that you can pick Naruto ends with just Sakura. You can pick for Naruto to end up with Hinata and Ino. You can pick Naruto to end up with all of them. You can even pick Naruto to end up with no one.


End file.
